


A Diner In D.C.

by GailCregg



Category: NCIS
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 08:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GailCregg/pseuds/GailCregg
Summary: Bad coffee. Great fries. Some familiar faces in unfamiliar roles. Set some time in the future.





	A Diner In D.C.

**Author's Note:**

> For Alix with thanks for a couple of ideas.  
If you haven't watched in awhile all you need to know is that Phil Brooks is Gibbs _other_ best friend.

Noting the date on the calendar on the fridge he realizes it's exactly six months to the day he retired from NCIS. Being Leroy Jethro Gibbs and not much given to introspection unless at his cabin (and often not even then) he continues to unload the diner's latest supplies enjoying the pause in customers at this time of morning. The late shift workers and truckers have been and gone. Soon the early risers will be stopping by for breakfast or coffee to get them through their commute.

He makes sure to put everything in exactly the spot it should go in slightly fearful of the joking wrath of the manager Elaine if he dares deviate from her well organized system. One of the best decisions he and Phil had made on purchasing the diner had been to keep her on. She had made sure that everything from the staff to the suppliers to the food and drink had remained the same as it had been all the years he'd been coming there. Her experience had helped keep the place running efficiently especially in the early days of the venture.

Elaine had been extremely valuable during this transition period by being a sounding board for their ideas about everything from additions to the menu to giving the place a name to celebrate the new ownership. Mike's had been suggested by someone which seemed a little odd to Gibbs as he'd never taken him there. It had in the early days been his place to get away from work, to decompress before going home so Franks' appearance would've been decidedly unwelcome.

Phil said he didn't care as long as it wasn't named after his ex wife so Gibbs' team had tossed some names around. Jenny's, Diane's and even The Gut had been suggested before a decision was reached.

Of course once word had started to spread about his retirement plans people had been somewhat shocked at what he had in mind. How would a functional mute be able to interact with customers? The idea of Gibbs making any kind of small talk was far beyond the imagination of even Mr Gemcity. And what did he know about running a diner? All he'd reply when asked was “Jack had a store.”

Luckily with Elaine, the garrulous Phil and other staff to deal with customers his duties usually only involve cooking (especially on Steak Night) and in-the-background jobs. Although all the staff have been trained in this particular skill he does try to get out from behind the counter to practice his sign language at least a few days a month. 

As well as Steak Night and the occasional special of fish caught on trips to the cabin pie with chocolate sauce is now on the menu in remembrance of his Mom. Phil and Fornell each cook on separate monthly Italian Nights. No discussion had been needed to decide they simply had to be kept out of each other's kitchen! 

During the minor renovations Bunsen burners were installed so if she felt like it Abby could whip up a batch of her famous cookies. Around the holidays she often does batches to sell but generally she only does them for gatherings of her friends.

Gibbs myriad of ex colleagues and by now firm friends have tried to support him in whatever way they can. Ellie has volunteered to test any new dishes proposed. Ziva to check and maintain the quality of the knives. He allowed this after her solemn promise not to test them on the premises. Naturally the place has become a meeting place for a variety of combinations of the team past and present. 

It could be the very special agents club of ex senior field agents Burley, DiNozzo, McGee and Bishop. Or Dr Palmer, Dr Mallard and Kasie having breakfast to catch up on Duckie's travels and their latest news before all heading in to work at NCIS. Even after all these years Dr Mallard is still relishing the role of NCIS Historian and not planning on retiring any time soon.

On another day former Director Vance and Abby could be discussing her work with his wife's charity Big Hearts. After returning from England with new experience from setting up the charity in honor of Reeves' Mom she's replaced Vance in his role there. This has allowed him to start his own called Don't Box Me In supporting underprivileged youth to get involved in sport as way to keep them out of crime. They've been aided in these efforts by Dr Jack Sloane (on her days off from NCIS), Dr Grace Confalone and Dr Rachel Cranston. 

As the place is regularly swept for bugs (and Emily Fornell's boyfriend permanently banned from the premises) the current NCIS director often drops in for a Nutter Butter or two with his coffee or a doughnut he can pick the sprinkles off. Quite often Tim is joined by Tony who regales him with tales of Tali and his job with the FBI's cold case team in between mouthfuls of pizza with pepperoni, sausage and extra cheese. 

Once a month the diner is closed and it's family night. This brings together not only the old friends but also Delilah, Breena, their children, Layla and Amira, Kayla and Jared Vance, Lucia Torres-Campbell and Amanda Campbell. It is often an event with much laughter and if the mood is right the odd game of Twister. Over the years Amira has only twice taken the title of Twister champion from Gibbs.

Tomorrow it's the anniversary of special agent Todd's death. As always the original MCRT plus Abby, Ducky, Jimmy,Gerald (making sure he has the day off from his nursing job) and as Tony insists on calling her Doc Rachel will meet for breakfast. They will reminisce about Kate, cases past, Halloween parties, other agents lost and all that they shared in their too brief time with her.

Gibbs' mouth quirks in an almost smile as he sees the Colonel and Gladys park outside. Coffee. Fries. Friends. Just another day at a diner in D.C. recently named with a discreet wooden sign in the window The Bullpen.


End file.
